Split Screen
by PearlyJammer
Summary: Something starts after Hermione's visit to Weasly Wizard Wheezes. HBP spoilers, you've been warned. Ch 3: Ginny gives Hermione a shove.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Split Screen: Recognition

Author: Something starts at Weasley Wizard Weezes.

Rating: PG-13

Paring: Hermione/Fred

Spoiler Warnings: HBP spoilers. Also OOTP spoilers just to be on the safe side.

It had been a busy day at 93 Diagon Ally. Skiving Snackboxes, canary creams, daydream charms and pygmy puffskins had flown off the shelves. Verity had left, but Fred and George were still tallying up the day's totals. "So, anything you'd like to share with the rest of the class Gred?"

"Loads of things. You're gonna have to be more specific, Forge."

"For that Hermione, you can have one for free." George imitated his brother.

"Bugger off."

"Dear brother, the way that you stare at Hermione is nearly as bad as the way she stares at you."

"Whatever."

"Look, I've been meaning to bring this up with you for ages now."

"And how do you know this isn't a new development?"

"Well, for instance last year, even though I though you were kidding at the time, you refused to do anything over the Easter hols because Hermione was studying."

The slight flush that clashed with his hair and robes was his only answer. "I'm gonna grab the totals from yesterday. This column is off."

"It's not the only thing." George muttered.

At the Burrow, after dinner Ginny and Hermione were alone in the Weasley girl's room. "So, did Fred give you one of his 'extraordinary' Daydream Charms?"

"I never said that!"

"You said that it was extraordinary magic, ergo Fred's potion is extraordinary."

"Ginny."

"Or is it just Fred himself that you find extraordinary?"

The older girl scowled. "What are you on about?" She asked airily.

"You, in the twins' shop today. Now I know you're not really much of a flirt Hermione. But you saying that anything Fred created was 'extraordinary magic' is pretty much the same as any other girl saying 'I've got the hots for you, give it to me big boy!'"

"You're off your rocker." Hermione said, and strode from the room to join Harry and Ron in a game of Gobstones.

"It's always the quiet ones." Ginny chuckled to herself and followed her friend.


	2. Wink, Wink

Title: Split Screen: Wink, Wink 2?

Author: Autumn

Email: Something starts after a visit to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Pairing: Fred/Hermione

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: HPB

A/N: I'm not sure what I think about the Fleur speech. If it's too obnoxious let me know and I'll edit it back, and ya'll can just emagine ze axcent!

"Oi! George look what the cat drug in."

"Not a cat; just Fleur dragging around our old brother."

"Hey now!" Bill exclaimed.

"'elo leetle Weezley boys." The Vela beamed.

"Phle-Fleur"George corrected himself at Bill's elbow in his ribs.

"'Ow ees bueesnez?"

"It's great. What brings the two of you here?"

"Wedding plans." Bill stated simply.

"I 'ave been wondering, eef the two of you could be in the wedding. I want to have 'sree girls on my side. And Beel, will need two more groomsmen."

"Charlie and Gabriella will be the best man and maid of honor. She wants Ginny to be a bridesmaid, but wants eight in the bridal party instead of six.

"Seex is an evil number Beel!"

"Yeah Bill, what were you thinking!" Fred admonished.

"Okay, so you've got me and Gred and Ginny. Who's the other bird?" George asked.

"Zat would be one of 'Ary's friends."

"Ronekins? Blimey, I know he's a bit of a girl, but I don't fancy seeing him in a dress." Fred looked revolted.

Fleur gave a silvery laugh that reduced Bill to goo. The other Weasleys simply waited for the sickening display to end. "No seely boyz! I meant ze one wiz zw 'hair and zoes large teez! Of course, we shall use a glamour charm, to feex her."

"Hermione's not broken." Fred bit out.

The tension in the room was thick as the younger twin glared at the blonde Vela. Curses he wouldn't use on Voldemort, streaming through his thoughts. To the surprise of George, a megawatt smile spread over her face. "I knew eet! Beel! I told you deed I not?"

"What in blazes are you nutters talking about?" George asked, keeping an eye on Fred who still looked ready to kill the Vela.

Bill chuckled, and kissed his fiance's temple. "Fleur and I made a bet about our little brother George. She said Fred was interested in Hermione, I said it was impossible. But it appears that I was wrong." Bill grinned slyly at Fred.

"And Fleur figured, if she pretended to insult Hermione, the truth would come out." George pieced it together.

Fred's jaw dropped, and he began to laugh. As the co-owner of a joke shop, it was difficult not to appreciate a clever ruse. "Well done Fleur, fitting of a Weasley."

"Were you serious about us being in your wedding though?" George asked.

"Yeah actually. You and Ginny can walk together."

"Wheech leaves Fred weeth 'es 'Ermione." Fleur teased.


	3. Nudge, Nudge

Title: Split Screen: Nudge, Nudge 3?

Author: Autumn

Email: Ginny gives Hermione a little push.

Spoilers: HPB

A/N: I guess by now I should mention this is sort of an AU of year six.

A HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story! I thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Breakfast in the great hall was always a busy affair. Post owls delivering mail to the four house tables, hungry students replenishing themselves and chatting about the day's plans. It was little wonder that the package Ginny Weasley received went unnoticed by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The young woman eagerly unwrapped the bundle and opened the attached parchment.

_Dear Miss Weasley!_

_Congratulations, you might be a winner! You're a finalist in the 978th annual Easy Targets for Gullible People's drawing! Please enclose 100 galleons in the provided envelope with your entry form and send with the nearest Post Owl._

_Sincerely,_

_Trixie H. Funnyfellow_

She laughed and pulled out her wand. Ginny tapped the parchment with her wand, muttering "igpa-latin-ya." It was a spell to erase the false message, an invention of George and Fred's last year when the Inquisitional Squad had been screening mail. They'd kept up the act, simply because it was more fun for them. And now that all WWW products were banned officially, it allowed them a way of smuggling their products into the castle. For the spell could be cast on any inanimate object as well.

_Ginny,_

_While I have reservations about leading you down the paths of deception and trickery, I take heart in the fact that you have the good sense to behave in a traditional Weasley manner or interfering for the good of all, and not the way of Pratsy "Im-only-interested-in-my-own-self" former Weasley. Who'm I kidding, I love helping you stir things up!_ _ The box I trust you know has explicit instructions on how to take it._

_Since You-Know-Whom! Is going to be taking it, make sure you don't give it to You-Know-Whom before sodding arithmancy, of DADA. Unless of course, Miss Weasley would like to deal with a cranky You-Know-Whom. Best of luck to you little sister._

_Love,_

_George_

She looked slyly towards where her brother, Hermione and Ron were sitting. Parvati rose from her seat, leaving a seat next to Hermione. Ginny plopped down. "Hello all."

"Hey Ginny!" Harry said a little too loudly.

'Hi Gin." Ron answered looking at Harry.

"What's in the prophet today?" She asked Hermione.

"I don't know, I forgot to look this morning." Hermione unrolled the scroll, and scanned the paper.

Ron and Harry were deep in conversation about something which gave Ginny the opportunity she needed. Tapping the bottle first, then the base of Hermione's glass, she muttered an incantation to empty the contents of the bottle into the mug. "Anyone we know dead?" Ron asked.

"No. But it says here that Mrs. Boot was bitten by a werewolf."

"Who's that?"

"Terry Boot, he's a Ravenclaw. Its' his mum." Harry jumped in.

"Terry's parents still together?" Ron asked keenly.

"Yeah why?"

"Shame, I was just thinking if there was no Mr. Boot, maybe she and professor Lupin could be-eh friends." Ron said sheepishly.

Harry clapped him on the shoulder and laughed. Hermione looked exasperated. "Honestly, boys are so sodding thick sometimes."

"Yes Hermione. _Boys_ are very thick," Ginny said cryptically "well, I've gotta dash I've double herbology this morning."

Hermione had settled herself at the back of her Ancient Runes class, next to Hanna Abbot. She was glad she didn't have a class with Ron until the afternoon. She didn't understand what it was about him that made him so, well-tactless. Bill and Charlie were nothing like Ron. Of course, this could be because they were men as opposed to boys. But even the twins; while they could be juvenile were much more grown up than Ron. Fred was successful, he was handsome and bloody brilliant to dream up some of those products. Yes, Fred was the epitome of manhood Hermione realized, an Adonis really…………..

_Tanned and freckled flesh glistened under the beads of sweat. A loin cloth was tight and low on his hips. He was well toned from his calves to his shoulders. A sprinkling of chest hair shown crimson and gold in the warm summer sun. He advanced towards the temple. His head bowed, one arm flexed from carrying the silver platter. His bare feet took the marble steps two at a time. _

_When he reached the dais, he knelt. "My godess."He breathed reverently._

_"You may rise." The voice was regal, dripping of luxury._

_His head upturned to his request. Warm, rich red hair, with delicate ginger eyebrows. Blue eyes, speckled with flecks the color of new honey bore into the eyes of his goddess. "May I speak of your beauty?" He quivered in anticipation, hoping she would grant his wish._

_"You may."_

_"Your hair is as nature intended it. The richest brown the earth has to offer. Soft, supple, voluptuous as your body-"his face appeared stricken at saying too much._

_"Disrobe Mr. Weasley."_

_A grin spread over the man's face as his hands slipped down to loosen-_

"Miss Granger!" Professor Vector's voice caught into her thoughts.

"Um, yes?" She asked weakly?

"Have you been paying attention? Dear, your eyes are awfully glazed over, and you appear to have been drooling. Had it been any other student, I would say they were daydreaming. But as it's you-something is obviously off. Go to the hospital wing at once Miss Granger."

Hermione gathered her books and left the class room, taking pains to make sure she seemed 'somewhat off.' She stopped in mid-stride. She had just fantasized about Fred Weasley.


	4. Intervention

Title: Split Screen: Intervention 4?

Author: Autumn

E-mail: J.K's creations, I just play with them.

Summary: An intervention is staged. Weasley style.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Fred/Hermione

Spoilers: HBP

A/N: AU of book six

A/N2: Thank you very much to everyone who reviews! It gives me a big smile.

The Burrow was bustling with warmth and bursting to the seams with four of the Weasley's adult children at home, as well as three significant others. In two days it would become even more crowded with the two youngest Weasleys, Harry and Hermione coming for their winter break. One redhead in particular seemed eager for their arrival.

"She's not going to get here any faster with you staring at the door ya know." Charlie smirked at his second youngest brother.

"I think you got knocked about too much with your dragons. I don't miss Ginny that much." Fred replied with dignity.

"Sorry, Hermione won't get here any faster then."

"George tell you then did he?

"George said nothing, twin 'o mine."George said, emerging from the shadow.

"So how does he know then?" Fred demanded.

"I have my sources." Charlie answered lazily.

"Shoulda been in bloody Slytherin." Fred muttered.

"I'm not entirely certain why you think it's a secret Fred. Bill knows, so Fleur knows. Fleur knows, so naturally everybody at Gringotts knows-"Charlie was cut off.

"I get the point. It's not a secret. So um, what is your point?"

"You have a problem little bro. A deep and disturbing fixation." George said solemnly.

"Letting things like this fester isn't good for you Fred. You need help."

"Professional help." George broke in.

"I thought you were my twin, and now you sound like a sodding mini-Charlie."

"Mini? I'm half a foot taller than him!"

"Anyway, the point Fred is this," Charlie said, "We've arranged, between us-"

"Your elder, wiser brothers" George said.

"To give you opportunities to talk to Hermione by yourself. There will be no interference from Mum, or ickle Roonil." Charlie concluded.

"And what might I ask, is the catch?" Fred asked warily.

"Catch? I'm wounded. Why on earth do you think that we, your flesh and blood would want to profit in any way from the deranged pangs of your heart?" George pretended to be deeply insulted.

"Yes, catch. What's in it for you?"

"Embarrassing you until you grow a pair and make a move." Charlie said bluntly.

Bill stepped into the living room. "Dinner's on."

The eldest Weasley waited for Fred to stalk into the kitchen before turning to his younger brothers. "Everything settled?"

"Yeah, and we should have loads of fun in the meantime." Charlie confirmed.

"Stupid git thinks we're bluffing. He always was the slower twin." George said, shaking his head.

"Excellent. This will be the best Christmas ever!" Bill said in a shrill, mock-girly voice that came off eerily reminiscent of Lavender Brown.

Meanwhile in the 6th year dormitory………

Hermione Granger wasn't one to dwell on things. She was little miss practicality to everyone around her. So it was only in these private moments that she would pull out the mysterious present she'd received for her birthday, and allow herself to imagine that Fred Weasley had been the giver. She had received a package containing a set of bookmarks from the popular muggle book and movie series _The Lord of the Rings_.

While bookmarks were a common gift to her, few of her friends were acquainted with the book, or even knew that it was a longtime favorite of Hermione's. It was the inscription on the parchment that gave her hope that it was from Fred.

(Flashback)

Hermione, letting her hair down for once was allowing herself to read a book for pleasure. Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, Bill, and Charlie were playing rugby, which Harry had described as quidditch without the flying, or the snitch. The bodily tackling seemed appealing to the crew, and they were playing with great vigor.

"That guy looks like Dumbledore, who is he?" Fred asked, pointing to the cover of the book at Hermione's side."

"Gandalf the White. He's one of the characters in this book." Hermione answered, surprised when Fred sat down next too her.

"What's it about?"  
"Well, now that I think about it. It's kind of like an allegory to what's happening in our own wizarding world. See, there's this dark lord who creates these rings to control the people, elves, and dwarves around him. And everybody thought he had been killed, but he somehow comes back. And Gandalf, the wizard on the cover figures out what's going on and gets a fellowship together to destroy the ring, and end Sauron's chance at taking over the world again."

Fred seemed stunned. "Is this a wizarding book? Maybe the author is a seer or something."

"No actually a muggle wrote it, about fifty years ago."

"Odd. Can I borrow it sometime?"

"Sure." Hermione was always happy when someone took an interest in reading.

"Excellent. It's been an absolute pleasure Hermione, but as Bill's so old and infirm, I'm afraid I've got to take his place in the match."

"Care to give a fellow a kiss for good luck?" He asked gravely.

"Sod off Fred." She laughed.

He sighed. "Can't fault a fellow for trying. I bid you adieu fair Hermione, I go to fight for the honor of the Weasley name."

"Playing against Harry then?"

"Yes. He may be a Weasley at heart, but he's a Potter by name. It would be a travesty to let a pure Weasley line be tainted with a defeat against a mixed Weasley-Potter defense."

"Hmm, yes logical." Hermione laughed.

"Oi! Fred quit flirting and get over here. Potter's going down!" Ginny yelled

With a mock bow, Fred took Bill's place on Ginny and George's team, to fight for the glory behind the Weasley name.

Hermione shook herself out of the reminiscing. She unfolded the note surrounding the Gandalf bookmark. It was written in loopy scrawl.

"All you have to decide is what to do with the time given to you."

This bloke even SOUNDS like Dumbledore.

She smiled and rewrapped the gift, tucking the box away in her trunk. Perhaps it was possible after all. With Christmas at the Burrow this year, Hermione promised herself that if Fred was there, one way or another she was going to find out the truth.


End file.
